Unikitty & Puppycorn: Rock-a-Bye Birdie
by MrBig567
Summary: My last fanfic of 2018, based on a Spongebob episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" Unikitty and Puppycorn adopted a stray baby bird and became parents of it. But they soon realize that parenting is not that easy as they thought it'll be. Rated T because this story is a bit Incest.


It was a sunny morning at UniKingdom, Unikitty comes out to retrieve the newspaper on the floor. "Pet Pet, the paper's here" yelled Unikitty as Pet Pet comes out on Puppycorn's skateboard.

"You can have this Pet Pet, 'Cause all I need is the entertainment section." Said Unikitty as she shakes the rubber band around the emphasis, Unikitty hums while she stretching the rubber band around the middle of her body and snaps. Her body turns into a bow-tie-shape.

"I AM A HAPPY CAT!" Yelled Unikitty as she starts to run around in front of her castle, laughing and flying. Richard came to Pet Pet and he give the newspaper to him.

"Thanks Pet Pet, I need this" Said Richard as he brings the newspaper inside the castle, Pet Pet follows Richard inside.

Unikitty continues and she ran into her brother Puppycorn, who was also had rubber band stretched around him.

"I see you got the paper" Said Puppycorn as the rubber band snaps off of him.

"Oh, hey Puppycorn" Said Unikitty as the rubber band snaps off of her as well.

Puppycorn cleared his throat "Well, I'll talk to you later sis" he said before he left

"see ya, little bro" Unikitty responds back and she left too.

Then they heard chirping noise and they quickly ran back because they thought they hear a strange noise.

"What did you say?" said both Unikitty and Puppycorn

"I didn't say anything" said Puppycorn.

"I didn't say anything, either" Said Unikitty.

"See you later then" Said both Unikitty and Puppycorn as they walked off again, the chirping noise is heard again and they both ran back again, looking each other angry this time.

"Alright Puppycorn, quit mess with me, I know you said something" Said Unikitty to Puppycorn.

"Ah, but it's you who's messing with me" Said Puppycorn as he point to Unikitty. Then they chirping and look down at the tiny, shaking bush, Puppycorn points at the bush and said "That's was messing with us!" Unikitty and Puppycorn looks at the bush and there's a baby bird on the floor chirping.

"It's a baby bird" Said Unikitty.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Yelled Puppycorn as he growled to it.

"NO, PUPPYCORN!, It's totally helpless, it looks like he can't fly yet" Said Unikitty as she picks it up.

"What's the matter, is he stupid?" questioned Puppycorn

"No Puppycorn, he's just a baby. He's all alone, with no one takes care of him" Said Unikitty as she looks at the baby bird.

"Your know sis, we can't leave him out here" Said Puppycorn as he notice the baby bird is helpless.

"You're right, come on little bro, let's take it inside the castle" Said Unikitty. Unikitty and Puppycorn walk into the castle, they went into Unikitty's bedroom and Unikitty puts the baby bird on the floor.

"Hmmm, let's see, we need something for him to sleep in" Said Unikitty while thinking, Unikitty use her second half of her lego body for the bird "There you go, it's the seat in the house" Said Unikitty as she made a joke.

The Camera cuts to Richard, who does the rimshot "Don't ask" Said Richard braking the fourth wall.

The camera cuts back to Unikitty and Puppycorn in Unikitty's bedroom.

"Let me see him" Said Puppycorn as he peaks inside Unikitty's second half to see the baby bird "Hey, he's kinda cute, Haha, that tickles, uh oh" Said Puppycorn as he took his head out, where there's holes on head like swiss cheese "I think somebody's hungry"

"Is it true, are you hungry?" Said Unikitty in baby-talk to the bird. The baby bird chirps happily, Unikitty puts the baby bird on her bed "I know just the thing, how would you like a piece of cake?" Said Unikitty as she brought cake on her paw, The baby bird yelps.

"UNIKITTY, ARE YOU CRAZY!?, That's not the right food for a little fella like him!" Yelled Puppycorn to Unikitty as she tries to feed the bird with cake

"Of course not. I don't know what I was thinking. What he needs is a tiny piece of cake" Said Unikitty as she brings out a tiny cake in front of the bird, the bird yelled "Blech" and sticks tongue out representing that he's disgusted "Huh? No one's ever turned down one of these before" Said Unikitty as she gobbles it and gulp it down.

"Let's try a donut" Said Puppycorn as he brought a dount. The bird hisses

"French Fries?" Unikitty said with a box french fries The baby bird shakes his head "Unh-Unh"

"A donut?" Said Puppycorn as he was eating a donut, The baby bird blows a raspberry.

"All we had left is this apple" Said Unikitty as he brought up an apple on her paw, then a worm pop out of an apple and said "Hello Unikingdom, I bring you greetings from Apple Kingdom!"

The baby bird chirps in excitement because he saw a worm "Of course, birds love worms" Said Unikitty as she picks up a worm from the apple.

"Huh?, Wait!, We will bury you!" yelled the worm ask he gets eaten by a bird, the baby bird slurps the worm in his mouth like a piece of spaghetti.

"Well, you should be good for the rest of the-" as Unikitty finish her sentence, the baby bird started crying. That worried Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"What Now!?" Yelled Puppycorn.

"I don't know, don't cry" Yelled Unikitty as she tried to calm it down, the baby bird continue crying.

"Do something sis!" Yelled Puppycorn

"Uhh...uhh...uhh... Blah-blah-blah, look at the funny face! Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, look at the funny face!" Said Unikitty while making funny faces, the camera zooms out to Unikitty, as she is holding a puppet that looks like her on her paw "Look at the funny face"

"Wait, I think I know the problem" Said Puppycorn as he picks up the baby bird, he turn him upside down and exams it "Yep, that's it alright, hold on just one second" Puppycorn hides the bird on his back, then he shows the bird wearing a diaper "There he is, good as new" The camera shows a bird wearing a diaper.

"How did you know?" question Unikitty

"What do you think?" Said Puppycorn as he shows a picture of himself wearing a diaper "And I've been doing it all by myself for almost a year"

"Wow, I'm glad your here little bro" Said Unikitty

"I know, good thing there's two of us sis" Said Puppycorn

"You know, Puppycorn, since this baby bird doesn't have parents, we should raise it ourselves" Said Unikitty

"Yeah. At least until it's old enough to be on its own!" Said Puppycorn "Oh, I wanna be a mom!"

I don't think you can be the mom, Puppycorn, because your just a boy" Said Unikitty

"Your right, if I was a mom, this look kind of shocking" Said Puppycorn as the camera draws back revealing his body, hairy, unsightly and obese. Puppycorn raises his arms, revealing his armpit hair and shout "JUST CALL ME DADDY!"

A montage of Unikitty and Puppycorn taking care of a baby bird like a real family, with Puppycorn as a husband and Unikitty as his wife with a bird in a baby stroller as their child. A actual couple pass by. The couple got confused and start having a thought bubble together and thinking: Cat plus Dog equals Bird?, the couple we're surprise.

Unikitty and Puppycorn start to swinging the bird while running, they slide down the slide together, Unikitty and Puppycorn pretend to be birds on the bird bath with Junior, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Junior are at the ice cream stand, Puppycorn ask for two scoops, Brannen Garry hand out the first scoop to Puppycorn and he hand out the second scoop with worms for Junior and he licks it. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Junior are playing on the Penny-Farthing style bike, the first post where there riding and second pose where they random poses on the bike, Junior was sitting on the bike alone where Unikitty and Puppycorn chases it as this montage ends.

Later at night, "It sure it's cute when it's asleep" said Puppycorn softly

"Yeah" said Unikitty softly as she and Puppycorn looks at their "child" on a crib, sleeping, Unikitty told Puppycorn to shh as they tiptoe out of Junior's room. Unikitty and Puppycorn lay on their bed and say about being parents to a child.

"Hey Unikitty"

"Yeah Puppycorn?"

"I never thought being a parent could be this much fun"

"Me nether"

The camera cuts to the exterior of Unikitty's castle at night "Well, good night sis" said Puppycorn

"good night little bro" said Unikitty and light was turned off.

The next day "Oh, Puppycorn, breakfast is ready!" yelled Unikitty.

The camera cuts to the kitchen, Unikitty is cooking some breakfast on the grill, Puppycorn walks in with untied tie, saw a lot of breakfast food on the table. "Alright, all this parenting stuff makes me hungry" said Puppycorn as he lift the table and gobbles down all the food, and he burp. "Hey Junior, how are you doing today?" as Puppycorn pats Junior, he smells the odar coming from him.

"Unikitty?" said Puppycorn as he adjusting his tie.

"Yes little bro?" said Unikitty

"Kid's got a stinky" said Puppycorn

Unikitty, using eight arms for doing many chores at the same time and said "Can you take care of him? My hands are full"

Junior is crying again, this time he needs a diaper change, Puppycorn guzzle down all the coffee "Ahh. Wish I could but I better get going" he said

"Going? Where are you going?" questioned Unikitty

"I'm going to work, I'm the dad remember?" answered Puppycorn

"You mean I have to do all this baby stuff myself?" said Unikitty

"I'll give you a break tonight when I get home. Don't you two stop being adorable" said Puppycorn giggling, then he left.

"Okay" said Unikity with a weak giggle.

Later at night, Puppycorn got home and he was tired "Phew, what a day"

"Oh, great, you're home. Now you can help me with the baby" said Unikitty as she's carring Junior despite of still doing chores.

"Aw, gee, Sis, I'd love to, but I'm totally beat from work" said Puppycorn as he sitting down on the couch, watching cartoons on TV.

A wham noise was heard and Puppycorn was laughing "HAHAHA, THAT GUY GOT HIT IN A HEAD WITH AN ANVIL!, classic"

"Puppycorn, what about my break?" question Unikitty as she walk into the living room

"Oh yeah, your break. Uh, tomorrow, I promise" said Puppycorn

"Uhh, okay, Tomorrow" said Unikitty

 _ **Tomorrow**_

Puppycorn was tired from work again "Phew, another tough day"

Unikitty, who is still doing chores and carrying Junior from yesterday "Oh, Puppycorn, I'm so glad you're home after working all day. I can't wait for my break"

"Work was a killer sis. I need my chair." said Puppycorn as he sits down on a couch and watch TV again.

"Puppycorn, I really need..." said Unikitty as she walk in to the living room again

"Tomorrow for sure" said Puppycorn

 _ **Tomorrow For Sure**_

Unikitty, who was also tired and she is slowing down as well "Puppycorn?" she sid

"I'll get to it eventually" said Puppycorn

 _ **Eventually**_

Unikitty, who is REALLY tired "Uhhh?"

"Uhhh" said Puppycorn

 _ **Uhhh...**_

Puppycorn is sitting on the couch again, this time, Unikitty walks in, looking angry towards him "Puppycorn, we need to talk" she said

"Just one more minute, I gotta..." said Puppycorn

"Don't 'one more minute' to me, Mr. Man!" said Unikitty as she grab the remote and turns off the TV

"Hey, I was watching that!" said Puppycorn

"You haven't been helping at all with Junior! We made a commitment and you're not doing your share! You never do anything!" said Unikitty as she brought out a baby stroller with Junior

"I changed his diaper" said Puppycorn

"Yeah, once" responded Unikitty

"He's only this big. How many diapers could he possibly use?" question Puppycorn. Unikitty shows all the diapers in a trash can

"Oh, that's not so much" said Puppycorn. Unikitty show trash cans and bags full of diapers on a corner of the room. "So?" he said nervously. Unikitty continues showing all the diapers in the fridge, more diapers in the closet, she tear down a wall with a sledgehammer, revealing more diapers, then, she showed Puppycorn a mountain of diapers ouside, with a front loader, scooping all the diapers and pouring them into a dump truck. Puppycorn was in tears "I have no idea! What kind of a father am I?! Oh! I'll make it up to you, sis. I promise" he said with Unikitty smiling.

The next day, Puppycorn is all dressed for work "So, what's the plan for today?" said Unikitty

"No more foolin' around. From now on, I'm Super-Dad! I'll work straight through lunch so I can get home on time. So make sure you save a big ol' stinky diaper for me to change, and you can take the night off, sis" said Puppycorn

"Great, so'll i'll see you at six o'clock" said Unikitty

"Six o'clock" said Puppycorn

"Six o'clock" said Unikitty

"Six o'clock" said Puppycorn

"Six o'clock" said Unikitty

"Six o'clock" said Puppycorn

"Six o'clock" said Unikitty

"Six o'clock" said Puppycorn as he walks to "work"

 _ **Twelve o'clock Midnight**_

Puppycorn came in with a lampshade on his head "Hahaha, oh, that was some party" he said. Unikitty with Junior, wearing a night gown and hair curlers, looks at Puppycorn with a bitter look "Oh, hey sis, hey Junior" Unikitty is tapping her foot and staring at her brother, angry. "What?" he question

"Oh, nothing" said Unikitty

"Oh, what a relief." said Puppycorn as he put a lampshade on Unikitty "For a second there, I thought you were mad at me"

"Do you remember what you said to me this morning?" said Unikitty as she take off a lampshade.

"Somethin' about milkshakes, right?" said Puppycorn

Unikitty took a deep breath and said "No"

"Oh wait, wait, let me guess. I give up" said Puppycorn as forgot their promise from this morning

"Does "You can take the night off, sis!" ring a bell?" said Unikitty as she was mimicking Puppycorn

Puppycorn blows a raspberry and said "I don't have time for this" then he walks out.

"What!? Where do you think your going!?" said Unikitty as she's about to rage

"I'm going back to work!" said Puppycorn as he jumps down to a ditch

"WORK!?" said Unikitty as she took her wig off and rages, Unikitty zooms to a ditch and saw Puppycorn sitting on a chair, watching TV, the two wham noises are heard

"HAHA, Two anvils in a price of one?, never gets old, HAHA" said Puppycorn. Unikitty looks at Puppycorn angrily

"So, this is work?" said Unikitty

"You know, it's not as easy as it looks. Sometimes, I gotta move the cable box, sometimes, I lose the remote and sometimes, my butt itches real bad!" said Puppycorn

"Oh, you poor, poor thing. By the way, you forgot your _briefcase_!" said Unikitty angrily as she pull out Puppycorn's briefcase full of snacks and desserts. She dumps them all over Puppycorn

"Oh, so this is the thanks I get for working overtime?" said Puppycorn as he getting furious

Unikitty get more angry and rages again and yells "OVERTIME!?". Unikitty and Puppycorn get into an intense argument, while arguing, they heard chirps again and they stopped.

"There's that stupid noise again!" said Puppycorn, who was still angry

"Oh, that's not a stupid noise. That's just Junior about to jump out of that two-story window" said Unikitty as she spotted Junior on a window like he's about to jump off the building

"Oh" said Puppycorn, then he and Unikitty started to realize about Junior and they panic, Unikitty and Puppycorn's eyes started to bulge and they both scream "JUNIOR!"

Junior jumps off the window, Unikitty and Puppycorn rushes to rescue Junior from falling, then, they crash into Unikitty's castle and they fell apart. They put themselves back together and look at their paws and realize they didn't rescue Junior in time

"Did we catch him?" question Unikitty

"No" answered Puppycorn

They both started crying and said "WE'RE BAD PARENTS!" as they're crying, Junior was flying, which is showing that Jnuior is a full grown bird.

"Junior? Hey, he's flying" said Unikitty as she gets excited to see Junior flying

"I guess he's all grown up" said Puppycorn, Junior kisses Unikitty and her forehead and she giggles "Hey, what about daddy?" he said. Then an anvil came out of nowhere and Puppycorn in the head and Junior kisses him on his forehead "That's my boy".

"Goodbye" said Unikitty as she waved good bye to Junior

"Goodbye Junior" said Puppycorn as he waved good bye to Junior as well

Junior was flying away and about to started a new life on his own.

"Well, little bro, he doesn't need us anymore" said Unikitty as she is proud of Junior

"This is the hardest part of every parent's life, I assume" said Puppycorn

"Despite all we've been through, it was worth it" said Unikitty

"Yeah... Let's have another" said Puppycorn as Unikitty look shocked and flustered as the story ends

 **The End**


End file.
